pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Takara Yamada
Takara Yamada (山田 タカラ Yamada Takara) is one of the guests at Pokecino. Created by GreenEyedYoshika on Deviantart, Takara is a young Pikachu Gijinka. Appearance Takara has short blond hair with brown bangs and tips. Her eyes are blue; almost lavender. She wears a short yellow dress with a red collar and scalloped edges. The dress has brown stripes on it. She wears a pair of black shorts under her dress. Takara wears red thigh high stockings that never seem to get dirty no matter how much she runs around. Her tail has the V shaped dent that female Pikachu have. Personality When first meeting other Pokemon Gijinkas or humans, Takara is very shy and reserved. She stutters when speaking and blushes easily. She normally tries to run and hide when facing someone new. Despite being shy, Takara is very friendly. She's a bit naive and is very innocent, blushing at even the smallest sexual discussion. Takara is also a crybaby and won't hesitate to cry when someone upsets her or when she gets a major injury. She keeps her feelings to herself a lot of the time. Takara loves Pokemon and owns a Skitty as her pet. She has an obsession with small and cute things, which often leaves her scatterbrained. She is scared of the dark and dark places, but caves seem to be fine for her. She has a fear of heights due to an accident as a Pichu. She hates being alone. Takara's very enthusiastic about exploring new places and going on adventures. She likes physical challenges, but things like puzzles make her annoyed. Takara is logical and smart. She uses this to her advantage when solving puzzles and gambling, however, the pressure gets to her and she messes up a lot. She dislikes fighting. If she ever does have to fight, she will try to find the best solution and avoid fighting. She's smart enough to realize her weaknesses and has enough common sense to back out of a fight when things get tough. Background Takara is the middle child to Sachiro Yamada, a famous Raichu treasure hunter and Chihiro Yamada, a Togetic nurse. She has an older Raichu brother named Hiroshi Yamada, who curently lives in Vermillion City, Kanto, and a baby Pichu sister named Ayaka who lives with Sachiro and Chihiro in Virdian City, Kanto. As a Pichu, Takara was out climbing trees in Viridian Forest with Hiroshi when she got startled by a wild Weedle and fell out of the tree causing her to recieve a concussion as well as a broken leg. Since then, she has been afraid of heights. When she attended high school, she was bullied because of her parents' status. The bullies ganged up on Takara and cut her long blond hair after beating her up. Takara fled to Route 22 and stayed there until Hiroshi found her, cowering and crying under a tree. The bullies were never punished. One day, a brochure came to the Yamadas avertizing a hotel located on the island of Poyi known as Pokecino. Takara's mother wanted Takara to stay at the hotel in order for Takara to get over her fear of people. Takara didn't like this idea and locked herself in her room. It was later that she changed her mind and caught a boat in the port of Vermillion City to Poyi. Attacks and Ability Attacks *'Thunderbolt' (１０まんボルト ''100,000 Volts'')' '''A strong electric blast is hurled at the foe. It may also paralyze. *'Iron Tail''' (アイアンテール Iron Tail) ''The target is hit with a tail as hard as steel. It may lower defense. *'Double Team ('''かげぶんしん Shadow Divide) The user makes copies of itself to raise evasiveness. *'Wish' (ねがいごと Wish) ''One turn after the move is cast, the target's HP is recovered by half. *(Switches out with Iron Tail) '''Flash ('フラッシュ Flash) ''Lowers accuracy and lights up dark places. (only works outdoors or in caves. Doesn't work in buildings) Ability Static '(せいでんき''' Static Electricity) When hit by a Physical move, the opponent has a 30% chance of being paralyzed. Likes *Treasure- Gems, shiny objects, rare items *Sweets- Cakes, candy, pasteries *Animals- Non-Gijinka Pokemon *Sudoku- The one puzzle game she doesn't mind. *Exploring- Caves, valleys, forests *Cute things- Accessories, Pokemon, stuffed toys *Water- Swimming especially. *Thunder storms- They excite her and raise her electrical powers Dislikes *Spicy foods- Peppers, chilis, wasabi *Fighting- Arguing, Physical fights *Mean people- The bullies that tormented her in high school *Heights- Due to falling out of a tree as a Pichu, she has a fear of heights. *The dark/ dark places- Caves seem to be fine for her, because of her Flash move Trivia *Her dress style is similar to Roxie's from Black 2 and White 2 *She has theme songs. One is called Radiant Treasure by ALiCE'S EMOTION, the other is called Secret Treasure by Draw the Emotional. * Takara is not very creative when it comes to naming things, hence why she named her Skitty, Skitts. *Her zodiac sign is the rabbit. *Her socks are a mystery. No one knows why they don't get dirty. *She cannot paint or do anything artistic, but wants to learn. *Her ears are sensetive, but loves it when people rub them. *Her name actually means "Treasure" she's named that because she's her father's little treasure *She wants to stay as a Pikachu and never evolve. *She's picked up some healing skills from her mother (Wish) *Her favorite character from ''Tales of Symphonia ''is Colette Category:Characters Category:Hotel Guests Category:Characters Category:Hotel Guests